La promesse
by CestmoiXena
Summary: Une maladresse, un regard, une histoire ...


Disclaimers : Les personnages et l'histoire sont totalement à moi.

* * *

**La promesse**

Au mois de septembre, il fallait toujours aller faire tous les magasins pour le matériel scolaire. Evidemment, cette année-ci aussi. Les profs de Rachel lui avaient encore donné la liste en retard. Rachel était maintenant en quatrième primaire ( Belgique ). Sa mère, Santana, était une jolie jeune femme à la peau mate et aux yeux bruns. Santana, veuve depuis quelques temps, décida d'aller au magasin le lundi, premier jour d'une semaine s'annonçant chargée. Il fallait notamment aller rendre visite à la grand-mère de Rachel et l'amener à son cours de guitare tous les mercredis et samedis. Elle s'énervait toujours dans les grands magasins … Quand elle demandait de l'aide aux personnes chargées du rayon, personne ne savait jamais lui répondre concisément. Et c'était sans compter les heures perdues à hésiter sur des produits, les files à la caisse et les prix sur le ticket, jamais bons.

Elle se coiffa comme elle le faisait tout le temps … un magnifique chignon laissant passer quelques mèches de cheveux noirs.

Elle arriva sur le parking, se gara puis fit sortir sa fille de derrière. Elle ne voulait pas que sa fille meure si elle avait un accident. C'est pour cela qu'elle la mettait toujours à l'arrière, ceinture attachée. On lui disait souvent qu'elle était une maman poule mais depuis que son mari l'avait quittée, elle voulait chérir au maximum sa fille adorée.

Elles entrèrent quelque(s) temps après dans le magasin et parcoururent les divers étalages …

Santana céda à quelques caprices de sa fille au niveau des fournitures scolaires mais resta dans le raisonnable malgré tout.

Elles arrivèrent dans un petit rayon. Un grand écriteau surplombait ce tout petit rayon. Il était écrit « Classeurs en tout genre ». Rachel en avait besoin de quelques-uns. La grande femme laissa sa fille regarder les divers motifs pendant qu'elle-même se rendait dans le rayon d'à côté pour se chercher du papier à dessin(s). Effectivement, elle dessinait … Plutôt pas mal selon ses amis. Elle avait l'habitude de dessiner des portraits … de sa fille mais aussi de son chat, Filo. Celui-là ne faisait que des bêtises mais était adorable et très câlin. Elle dessinait aussi des animaux, mangas, ... Tous les genres lui plaisaient. Elle n'était pas du genre compliquée.

Soudain, pendant qu'elle cherchait ce dont elle avait besoin, elle fit tomber quelques blocs de dessin(s). Tout se passa très vite … ou plutôt comme dans un film au ralenti. Comme quand le héros voyait une jolie femme ou qu'il délivrait des « bons » comme on les appelait. Sauf qu'elle était pour le moins du monde un héros …

Une femme de plus ou moins son âge s'approcha pour l'aider à ramasser ce qu'elle avait fait tomber par maladresse. Les deux femmes se penchèrent en même temps et se cognèrent la tête.

S : Oups. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je suis tellement maladroite parfois !

Femme : Ce n'est pas grave. On va arranger ça … Vous dessinez ? _lui dit-elle en lui souriant et en ramassant les blocs tombés._

S : Heu … Je ne dessine pas vraiment. Je crayonne plutôt. _répondit Santana le rouge aux joues._

F : Je suis sûre que vous vous sous-estimez. Quel est votre nom ? … Si je ne suis pas indiscrète.

S : Heu …

Santana s'empourprait de plus en plus. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle rougissait … ni pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite. Elle regarda la femme pour la première fois dans ses yeux et fut parcourue d'un frisson … La femme la regardait avec des yeux étonnés. Des yeux d'un émeraude resplendissant et remplis de douceur et de bonté. Elle n'avait jamais vu de si beaux yeux.

F : Vous êtes encore parmi nous ? _dit-elle agitant sa main devant les yeux de la grande femme._

S : Je m'appelle Santana … Et vous ? _répondit-elle passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux noirs._

F : Lalita. Vous avez un très joli prénom !

S : Vous aussi … Vous dessinez ?

L : Heu …

S : On est dans le rayon dessin alors je pensais que vous dessiniez. _dit-elle en montrant l'écriteau accroché au plafond._

L : Oui. Surtout des animaux et des visages.

S : J'adore dessiner les animaux ! _dit-elle se sentant plus à l'aise avec la chaleur s'installant petit à petit dans son corps et avec la femme devant elle._

Santana regarda plus attentivement Lalita et découvrit qu'elle était assez petite ; environ une tête en moins qu'elle. Ses cheveux longs étaient éclatants comme le soleil en été ; de magnifiques mèches brunes se mélangeaient à un blond éblouissant. Sa peau blanche tranchait avec ses vêtements. Lalita portait un jeans couleur corbeau et des bottes noires en sorte de cuir. Sa veste, aussi en cuir, était mi-brune, mi-noire. Elle était majestueuse et rayonnait d'une énergie jamais vue auparavant.

L : Tu es repartie ? _dit-elle voyant le regard brun profond de la femme en face d'elle._

_Quelques petites secondes …_

L : Oups … Vous êtes repartie dans vos rêves ?

Un sourire ravageur s'afficha sur le visage de Santana.

S : Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux … N'aies pas peur.

Un autre sourire ravageur éclaira le visage de Lalita.

L : Merci beaucoup.

S : Tu es venue pour acheter quoi ? Du papier pour tes dessins ?

L : Un peu oui … Un carnet A4 plus ou moins comme celui-ci.

Elle sortit un cahier avec une couverture noire de son sac à main. La reliure du livre semblait faite main mais ne l'était pas. Des nervures se baladaient sur la couverture, semblant se frayer un chemin dans la noirceur de celle-ci. Ces nervures dessinaient des courbes harmonieuses qui, réunies ensemble, formaient le dessin de fleurs. La coiffe du cahier était un peu abimée, témoignant de l'utilisation répétitive de celui-ci. Pour souligner le tout, les coins du livre étaient recouverts de métal argenté.

S : Ce sont tes dessins ? _demanda-t-elle intéressée._

L : Je … Oui. Ce n'est pas terrible. _répondit-elle gênée, le rouge lui montant aux joues._

S : Aller montre ! _dit-elle enjouée._

L : … Je ne crois pas …

Santana la coupa.

S : Montre-moi s'il te plait ! Je suis sûre que c'est magnifique.

Lalita hésita quelques secondes puis caressa du bout de ses doigts fins la couverture et se résolva à passer le livre de ses mains tremblantes à Santana.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et elles restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger. La grande femme aux cheveux noirs se décida à esquisser un mouvement et trouva une place assise. Elle ouvrit ensuite le cahier de dessins comme si il s'agissait d'une relique.

Lalita était toute chamboulée ; quand leurs doigts s'étaient touchés, un courant électrique puissant l'avait traversée. Elle avait été alors incapable de bouger et de parler. Son cœur battait encore la chamade lorsqu'elle s'assit aux côtés de Santana.

Celle-ci était tout aussi chamboulée par ce geste mais essayait de le cacher malgré son pouls élevé.

Sur la première page, se trouvait un guépard en pleine course. Il resplendissait de force, de puissance et de majesté. De magnifiques animaux se succédaient de page en page ; aussi beaux les uns que les autres.

Le regard de Santana s'arrêta sur une page en particulier.

Lalita regardait Santana depuis que celle-ci avait ouvert le livre. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus. Quand elle aperçut un sourire en coin sur le visage angélique de Santana, un sourire apparut aussi sur ses lèvres … Elle ressentit un pur bonheur se répandre dans son coeur et son corps. Puis, la petite blonde réalisa que Santana était magnifique à regarder ; ses yeux, son sourire, son grain de peau, ses cheveux, … Tout la faisait rêver.

L : Tu aimes ?

Santana leva les yeux vers ceux de Lalita et y plongea son regard. Quelques millièmes de secondes s'écoulèrent, paraissant une éternité pour les deux femmes.

S : Tu es ... C'est magnifique. Tu dessines si bien ! On ressent tes dessins. Je les ressens dans les tréfonds de mon âme. _dit-elle les yeux brillants._

Ces phrases touchèrent Lalita qui sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine. De plus, les yeux brillants de Satana n'arrangèrent rien au fait qu'elle essaye de se calmer. Lalita reprit ses esprits …

L : Et les deux dragons enroulés. Tu sais ce qu'ils représentent ?

S : Pas vraiment non … Tu peux m'expliquer ? _dit-elle penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté._

L : Ils représentent le yin et le yang, totalement différents mais unis à jamais.

S : Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. _dit-elle sous le charme._

Une petite fille les tira de leur contemplation respective.

R : Maman ?

Santana leva la tête.

R : J'ai trouvé les classeurs que je voulais.

Quelques secondes …

R : Je dérange ? _dit Rachel regardant les deux femmes._

L : Non pas du tout. _répondit Lalita la voix cassée._

Mais comment avait-elle pu s'imaginer que quelque chose pourrait se passer entre elles ? Elle avait été si bête ! Si Santana avait une fille, elle avait sûrement un mari ! Le doute s'installa en elle.

Son cœur s'était serré quand une jeune fille avait appelé Santana _Maman_.

Puis elle avait répondu bêtement …

Santana tourna sa tête vers Lalita puis vers sa fille.

S : Est-ce que tu peux aller lire une BD dans les fauteuils s'il te plait ? Je dois encore regarder les dessins de cette jeune femme …

R : Ok … A tantôt maman … Au revoir Madame.

L : Au revoir.

Rachel s'en alla, laissant les deux femmes seules dans le rayon. Un grand silence se fit. Santana parla la première.

S : Elle s'appelle Rachel.

Lalita ravala sa salive, ravalant en même temps sa tristesse.

L : Elle est magnifique. Comme toi … _dit-elle l'émotion dans la voix._

S : Je … _dit-elle gênée._

L : Je dois y aller … Je suis désolée ; je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. _dit-elle se levant et commençant à marcher._ Tu peux garder le cahier.

Et puis, sans savoir pourquoi …

S : Je n'ai plus de mari. Il est mort. _dit-elle criant son dernier espoir._

Lalita s'arrêta de marcher, surprise mais étonnamment ravie. Sans que Santana la voie, elle posa sa main droite sur son cœur et esquissa un sourire. Ensuite, elle se retourna ce qui fit battre le cœur de Santana encore plus vite.

S : Heu … Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça … _dit-elle se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux._

L : Je suis désolée.

S : J'ai fait son deuil. Je suis bien maintenant.

Elle ne voulait pas dire _avec toi_.

Lalita marcha dans sa direction puis s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle.

Comme pour s'excuser d'avoir fait marche arrière …

L : J'ai oublié de prendre un cahier pour mes dessins. _dit-elle en en prenant un._

Elle tourna ensuite le dos à Santana puis, quelques secondes après, se retourna à nouveau.

L : Est-ce qu'on pourrait se revoir ? l_a questionna-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres._

S : Heu … Je … Bien sûr. _répondit-elle prise à court._

Santana lui rendit son sourire au centuple ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur de Lalita.

L : Comme ça, je pourrai voir tes dessins … On pourra peut-être même déjeuner ensemble ? _dit-elle la voix pleine d'espoir._

S : J'en serais ravie !

L : Je te passe mon numéro ?

S : Je n'ai pas de papier … Ecris-le sur ma main.

Lalita sortit un stylobille de son sac tendis que Santana lui tendit sa main.

La belle blonde lui prit doucement la main et prit son temps pour écrire son numéro sur la paume de Santana. Cela ressemblait plus à une caresse qu'autre chose. Les deux femmes étaient dans leur monde bien à elles. Leurs mains étaient parcourues de frissons et un enchevêtrement de douceur et de chaleur émanait de leurs paumes en contact. Santana ferma les yeux et sourit puis les rouvrit.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux puis Lalita se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Santana. Elle partit ensuite très rapidement laissant Santana ébahie, la bouche grande ouverte et la regardant s'en aller.

L'endroit où l'avait touchée la blonde lui brûlait encore lorsqu'elle sortit de son ébahissement.

Elle lui avait laissé une promesse … Elles allaient se revoir.

* * *

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?

**REVIEWS** s'il vous plait ...


End file.
